


IT Turtle At Your Service

by Pyromantic (Gennacyde)



Series: Gifts and Prompts [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, graphic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gennacyde/pseuds/Pyromantic
Summary: First they get interrupted in his lab, then a good night kiss leads to far more than just kissing for Donnie and Pyre.((A response to a kiss meme got away from me))





	1. Interrupted Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> A response to a kiss meme got away from me

Between her work and his projects Pyre had not really seen much of Donnie as of late. She missed him, but understood. The work he did helped his family, and others, it was important. Her work wasn’t groundbreaking, but you had to work to live. Their schedules just had not meshed up that well for a couple of weeks and it was starting to get to her. She missed her friend. They hadn’t had a coffee sampling in a while and while text messages and phone calls were ok, it wasn’t the same. There was a subtleness to Don’s communication that you just had to be there in person to appreciate. His inflection on words, the way his eyes sparkled, that mischievous look he got when he was being playful. None of it translated to text very well. 

Still, despite missing him, Pyre would never make Don feel bad for not having enough time for her. The last thing she wanted was for him to feel guilty, so she didn’t press. While it wasn’t fun, it was better than taking him away from important matters or worrying about him not getting his work done. She knew how much it bothered him to feel like he had disappointed anyone. 

When her phone went off she was surprised to see a text from Donnie asking her to come over. She smiled and grabbed her bag before heading out. When she got down to the lair it was unusually quiet. Knocking on the lab door before opening it she peeked in. “Donnie?” She smiled, seeing him bent over his workbench soldering something. 

“Almost done Pyre, I thought I had more time. It usually takes you 10.375 more minutes to get down here.” He turned and gave her a quick smile before focusing back on his project. 

Pyre watched him with a smile, it was fun to observe him when he was focused. She didn’t feel bad for staring. It couldn’t be helped that he was so attractive, but focused like this, he was just beautiful. His eyes intense, muscles tense and flexing with each delicate movement, the way his tongue would sometimes poke out or just wet his lips. It was driving her to distraction just a bit. 

Don finished up and pushed aside his project leaning back in his chair and swiveling to face Pyre. She was staring at him again and smiling. She always said nice things when he caught her doing it and it was a bit of an ego stroke to have a woman look at him like that. Opening his arms he waved her close. “I don’t suppose you would be willing to give a poor overworked turtle some cuddles?” Ok so he was laying it on a bit thick but it always worked.

With a small chuckle Pyre walked over and sat in Don’s lap sideways leaning on him. “I am always down to snuggle a poor overworked, adorable, gorgeous turtle.” She chuckled and kissed his cheek before snuggling against him. 

Snuggles and cuddling turned to slow shy kisses between talking. Soon the talking faded and the kisses became more frequent. Somehow, at some point, Pyre was straddling Don’s lap and the kisses they were sharing were anything but innocent. His hands gripped her, pulling her close as the passion increased. A loud banging on the door had them pulling apart suddenly, both glaring in the direction of the offending noise. 

Leaning in Don ignored it, capturing Pyre’s lips in another kiss. Her body close to his, so warm, he didn’t want this to stop. The knocking started up again and he made a frustrated noise.

“Maybe we should see what they want?” Pyre offered looking a bit flustered, lips red and plump from their activities. She could see that Don was not happy and his mood would quickly decline. “How about this, you see what they want. Then when you walk me home, we think up a reason for you to stay the night, how about that?”

Don grinned and leaned in to give Pyre another kiss. “I think I don’t mind being interrupted so much now.”


	2. Good Night& Good Morning

It had taken some time to leave the lair, every time it seemed like they could escape someone needed something. It was entertaining to a degree as it wasn’t often that Donatello was frustrated at something other than a project. Watching him try to control his behavior and not give anything away was amusing, though she wasn’t sure it was going to translate to a good time later. 

Now they were cuddled up on her couch enjoying snacks and movies. They had some similar tastes in films and it was actually relaxing. Though Pyre was pretty positive that Donnie liked the cuddling more than he liked the movie, and it was a little distracting at times. The way his lips would brush the side of her neck as he nuzzled closer. Or the way his hands would grip tighter as he snuggled against her. There were times Pyre wondered if Don was part octopus, the way he managed to find positions that allowed him to almost completely wrap her up with his limbs was funny and cute.

“You ready for bed?” Pyre could see that Don’s eyes looked a bit heavy and wondered when he slept last. Not waiting for an answer she detangled herself from him, which took some effort and turned off the TV. “You want me to set up the spare bed for you.” Pyre asked as she noticed Don blushing a bit.

“I was wondering if I could share your bed tonight. It is a little chilly and I was enjoying snuggling with you.” Don was fidgeting with his hands, expecting her to say no but looking hopeful nonetheless. 

Pyre smiled and took Don’s hand as she lead him to her bedroom. “I have a spare pair of your sleep pants for you to wear. Why don’t you put them on while I change.” It wasn’t unusual for Don to sometimes sleep over, especially if they had a late night or if he was fixing something. 

Changed and ready for bed Pyre climbed under the covers and waited for Don to join her. When he did she smiled and patted the space beside her lifting the covers. Soon they were snuggled up close and the lights were off. Taking off his glasses for him, and then her own, Pyre set them on the bedside table and nuzzled under Don’s chin. Changing her mind she tilted her head up and kissed him softly on the lips. “Goodnight Donnie.” Expecting it to end there Pyre was a bit surprised when she felt his lips against her own again. 

Soon they had picked up where they left off in the lab. This time there were no interruptions to worry about as lips touched and bodies pressed against each other.

 

While the frustration from their earlier interruption seemed like it had gone away, apparently it hadn’t. Don was pressing against Pyre and it was clear what he desired. He was hard to resist, the way his kisses gained more confidence and passion as time went on. His lips soft against hers, the feel of his tongue filling her mouth. She desperately wanted to feel that tongue somewhere else. 

Quiet moans began to fill the room as Don’s lips left Pyre’s and traveled down her neck. His hands slid into her shirt touching her breasts. She could feel the small shudder that went through him as her shirt rode higher and her nipples hardened under his fingers. They were alone, no brothers to bother them, no one to suddenly barge in, they could be as loud as they wanted.

Pyre’s shirt was over her head and tossed across the room as strong arms lifted her and gently lay her back down. Soft lips and a wet tongue found their way down her body as Don worshiped her breasts.Tongue flicking against her nipple, teasing gently before sucking. Her hands grabbed at him as she gasped and moaned. Each breast being lavished with tender loving affection, sweet yet torturous teasing, and finally the pleasurable feel of him sucking. 

Don was quite good with his mouth and it had Pyre squirming and begging for more.”Please Don.. I need..” It was hard to voice what she wanted when that talented mouth kept distracting her. Nimble fingers worked their way into her pants, sliding along her wetness. Don was groaning against her breast as he slipped a long thick finger inside of her. “Donnie!” Pyre gasped and arched her hips up.

With a growl Donatello pulled his hand out of her pants and tugged them off, perhaps a bit more roughly than he had intended to. He could scent her arousal and the noises his was making showed his pleasure. Kissing his way down, Don let his lips brush against Pyre’s clit smiling as her hips arched up to his face. “Tell me what you want, please Pyre...tell me you want.. This.” 

Pyre had spread her legs and looked down at Don. It was dark, hard to see, neither had their glasses on, but she could make out his beautiful face easily. “Don.. please.. I want you… please.” It may not have been exactly what he wanted to hear, or maybe it was as it was enough to have him pressing his tongue against her bringing her pleasure. She was moaning and gripping the sheets as her hips moved against his face.

 

Don pressed his tongue deep within her, tasting her, loving every sound she made. The way her body moved, the way she quivered and shook. Moving up he pressed the long flexible appendage against her clit and flicked, the sounds she made were delightful. He was new at this, but a fast learning. Taking her reactions in, listening to her noises, the way her body moved. He was beginning to learn all her little signals. When to speed up, slow down, what felt good, what felt better, and how to make her cum quicker. Each time he got just a little faster at it, more skilled, and needed less direction.

Sliding a hand off her hip Don pushed one finger inside of her, curling it. This always got Pyre off faster and he found it was easier to penetrate her if he did this and let her orgasm at least once before trying. Their first time had been glorious, but she had been sore for days. Despite her urging him not to feel guilty, Don was determined to be better. 

The arch and roll of her hips told Don she was getting close. Moving his hand a bit faster he felt for that little bump inside, her g-spot, rubbing it always got Pyre so much wetter and he loved the way she cried out when he did it. The instructional videos he had found online, were helping and he was glad he now had a partner to practice with. Though if Don was honest, this was more than just practice.

Looking up at her, head thrown back in pleasure, Don felt himself throb. His own needs distracting him for a moment. A churr rose up in his chest. Tilting his head down Don latched on to Pyre’s clit and sucked, gently at first, then harder. Soon she was cumming with a loud cry, clenching around his finger. Her hands gripping the sheets tight as she soaked them with her release. 

Lifting his head Don panted a bit as he looked at her, she was beautiful like this. Hair a mess, face flushed with pleasure, eyes slightly glazed as she breathed hard. He almost tore his pants in his haste to get them off. Hovering over her, he braced himself as he looked down at his purple haired friend. God how he wanted so much more, he wanted everything in this moment. The tip of him already slick as it slid against her. All he needed was her to say yes. “Pyre.. I need you, please. . please tell me you want me.” There was something a little too desperate in his tone and he cursed himself for it.

 

Pyre was squirming beneath Donatello. She was still a little dazed from her orgasm, core still clenching as she felt the thick tip of him against her entrance. The way he slid against her folds, over her already sensitive clit. His words struck her, but she was too distracted to think too hard on his tone. She needed him inside of her.  “Donnie please!” There was an almost desperation to how she said his name, knowing how it got to him.

She had not even finished begging before his hips had thrust forward. Saying his name always had such a strong effect on him. That familiar twinge was there as he stretched her, but it was less so now. The penetration was slow, she could feel Don shaking above her. It seemed that this was the one time his brain truly shut down at least mostly, and he had  hard time controlling his baser needs. She didn’t mind though, it felt good when he let go and enjoyed himself. 

“It’s ok Donnie sweetie, I’m ok.. I want you so much. Please.” Her hips rolled up to meet his gentle halting thrusts. Despite his arousal he hated to hurt her and tried as hard as he could to limit her pain. However, the way she moved her body beneath his was enough to break down his control. Soon his thrusts were faster, deeper, stronger. Pyre cried out the deeper he went until he simply couldn’t anymore. He was far too big for her, but she loved every moment. “Oh god Donnie!” 

Soon their bodies were moving together, her legs hooked over his hips and locked behind his thighs. One arm bracing himself while the other grabbed her hip. Mouths meeting in hard passion filled kisses until they both needed to breath. There was something primal in the way they made love, something savage, yet it was never too harsh. Somehow Don instinctively seemed to know her limits and so far had not pushed past them, or he knew his own strength and new well enough to be careful. 

“Fuck Donnie yes!” Pyre had a filthy mouth and she always had to bite her tongue to keep the more vulgar exclamations from escaping. Sometimes it was just too difficult to stop all of it. Her moans got louder as his hips sped up. Her thighs shook as his hand slipped off her hip, moving between them as his thumb rubbed circles around her clit.

 

Donnie was right on the edge of his control. The more Pyre spoke, the more she moaned, the way she was shaking, how tight she was around him. It was hard to keep himself from falling over that edge. Not just into release, but to keep from going too hard or too fast. He had to control his thrusts or he would hurt her, and he couldn’t live with himself if he hurt her.

Still her words made it hard to think, hard to concentrate, all he wanted was to let go and focus on the pleasure coursing through him. The way she quivered around him, the intensity of her heat, how the feel of her was perfect. Nothing had ever felt this good in his life, and he wasn’t sure anything else ever could. “Yes Pyre… tell me how much you love it.. Want it.. Want me..” He was having difficulty being coherent. “I can feel you getting close, I know your body better each time. I need you, please Pyre.” He wasn’t certain what he was begging for but he got it.

Her body arched beneath his as she orgasmed. He watched her come apart beneath him. Her face exquisite in her pleasure. He locked that image in his mind before he was lost to his own release. Crying out her name as his seed spilled in her, filling her, over filling her and spilling onto the sheets beneath them.

Their bodies rocked together as they rode out their pleasure, both shaking from the intensity. Don rolled onto his side pulling Pyre with him, staying buried inside her as they both twitched and throbbed. His forehead pressed to hers as their uneven breaths mingled. “I love… being with you like this.” It was true, and it wasn’t too much or too far.

Pyre smiled as she pressed her lips against Donnies. “Always, I always love being close to you Donnie.” She held him as he held her, their heartbeats in sync. It didn’t take long for exhaustion to take over as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

 

 

When morning came Pyre was snuggled up into Don’s side trying to hide from the sunlight coming in the window by ducking under the covers. A small chuckle made her poke her head out to see Don looking at her. Reaching over her he grabbed his glasses and smiled at her. Pyre was smiling back as Don pulled her against him. “Morning Donnie.”

“No good morning kiss?” Don ask shyly, memories of the night before causing his skin to flush as he held pyre close. His hands stroked slowly over her body as he looked down at her.

“Keep that up and you are going to get more than just a good morning kiss.” Pyre teased as she pulled him down her lips touching his.

Don pulled back just enough to speak against her lips. “I can live with that, I have a few ideas and nowhere to be.”

As with the night before, what started as gentle and playful became passionate as Pyre fulfilled that promise of giving him so much more than just a good morning kiss. 


End file.
